<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当离别到来的时候 尾声 振翅 by seablueonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444053">当离别到来的时候 尾声 振翅</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly'>seablueonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom, 火影忍者</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>斑带斑结局。清水无差偏斑带。 虽然斑大部分时间就呆着，但是说是斑带就是斑带了。 为了完整性带斑的单人tag。</p>
<p>斑是永不放弃的人。这个火影世界的大型社会实践试验被骗了。但是一己之力夺取六道之力永生不灭的他，自然是要再去寻找真正道路的：）</p>
<p>用了知乎看到的 土哥钦点六代、七代火影的梗。</p>
<p>私设六道仙人散了以后，世界让有六道之力的带土做了二代六道，看守世界的平衡。 堍就弄了点私心。不过，还是斑带（(*^_^*)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara &amp; Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito &amp; Uchiha Madara - Relationship, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>当离别到来的时候 尾声 振翅</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------------振翅----------------</p>
<p>黄泉、三途河。</p>
<p>宇智波斑淹没在暗灰的河水里。</p>
<p>还真是没完没了了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刚刚在黄泉岸边等到柱间把酒言欢，说尽了百年来的聚散离合。</p>
<p>罢酒携手，渡河去往彼岸。</p>
<p>一道一道的大浪冲散了两人。柱间与斑仗着优秀的体术在浪尖腾挪。无奈一条条的排浪挡在眼前，就是不能拉住彼此。</p>
<p>左右看去，渡河的人都是一个个各自前进。</p>
<p>于是释然，挥手暂别。约定彼岸再会。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>柱间劈波斩浪的远去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑看准了浪头，独自游了片刻。</p>
<p>一团团的浪涌上来，拖手拖脚的翻滚着，阻拦斑前进。</p>
<p>斑击退了打头的几波，其他的聚在周围，不让开也不接近，好像一群跃跃欲试的猫，观察着，逡巡着，绕着圈子涌动。</p>
<p>斑莫名其妙的从没表情的浪头里看出了怯怯的想要倚过来的神情。</p>
<p>算了，斑暗自叹了一口气，团起身体保护脆弱的头部和腹部。</p>
<p>饶是艺高人胆大，干脆看看这边的世界到底想要带他去哪里。</p>
<p>看见斑采取静态防卫的姿态放弃反击，一层层的浪欢呼一般腾起水沫，涌上来小心翼翼将斑揽入怀中。</p>
<p>水泡翻涌，涟漪散去，仿佛从未有人出现在这里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑睁开眼睛。</p>
<p>半明半暗的淡灰色的空间。</p>
<p>天空中非阴非阳的透明虚空。</p>
<p>没有明显的光源，但是周围的一切都浸染着微光，不黑也不耀眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑起身，身体很轻。接近六道化时的感觉。</p>
<p>但是确实是有血有肉的自己的身体。</p>
<p>斑在空间里走动着。一间又一间，连成一串。每一间都大同小异，在边角的植物或者大件的形状上些许有些不同。</p>
<p>每进入一间，身后的空间仿佛就消失了变得朦朦胧胧的虚幻。</p>
<p>若是退回去，前面的空间又虚幻掉。</p>
<p>斑环顾四周，瞅准了一个方向，隐隐约约的颜色略浅似乎是有光，一门心的往那个方向去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>走近了，原来是久违的一扇门。</p>
<p>斑伸手的瞬间，右腕左踝上微微一紧。</p>
<p>一道木遁构成的镣链从极远处延伸出来，束在手腕脚踝上，拉着他的动作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑冷笑一声，反手拉住木链用力一扯。</p>
<p>木遁就着斑的力道僵持片刻，突然消失了。</p>
<p>“哼”， 无聊的小把戏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑回头信步返回到最初的空间。</p>
<p>在床铺上坐下全身放松，闭眼小憩。</p>
<p>周身被尾兽和神树冲击的查克拉在混乱的流动。</p>
<p>他也需要一些时间调息休整，把状态调整到最佳。</p>
<p>战场上磨练出来的时间感，斑在12个小时过后准时睁眼。</p>
<p>扫视四周。</p>
<p>同样的半明半暗的淡灰色的空间，向两侧延伸。</p>
<p>斑敏锐的感觉里，亮度似乎是降低了一点。</p>
<p>对比方才的状况，这可以认为是到了晚上。</p>
<p>斑运转了一下周身的查克拉，发现这里意外的会对查克拉的恢复有帮助。</p>
<p>虽然已12小时没有饮食，并没有发现什么不适。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑保持着原来的姿势。按照间隔依次观察12个小时，10个小时，6个小时的变化。</p>
<p>时间和空间都是这样沉默不动。</p>
<p>唯有空间的亮度和斑推测的一样，随着白天黑夜的轮转微微改变。</p>
<p>这里寂静无人。斑自己的呼吸和脚步是这里唯一的声响。</p>
<p>偶尔的，只有在黑白交接的时候，斑模糊的感觉到会有一个浅浅的影子悄悄接近。</p>
<p>小心翼翼的碰触自己，导入一丝力量帮助自己体内的查克拉周转和梳理。</p>
<p>斑睁开眼的时候，影子就倏忽而去，了无痕迹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑慢慢的数着心跳，在一个“傍晚”的时间，骤然暴起瞬间飞掠来到之前那扇门前。</p>
<p>在他冲出大门的瞬间，两道求道玉构成的锁链X型霎那成型拦住去路。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑就势抓住黑链，发力扯下。</p>
<p>黑链应声而落，在斑的手中可怜兮兮的蠕动着，恢复成2个圆球的墨玉形状。</p>
<p>斑将其中一个狠狠砸向身后的空间。</p>
<p>“出来！Obito。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>半空中一阵波动，一个人影从空气漩涡中半探出身，接住求道玉。</p>
<p>下半身跟着脱出异空间，稳稳落地。</p>
<p>在落地的瞬间，黑色的求道玉在手中延展伸长、变幻出阳之力的法杖，杖底点地。</p>
<p>六道化的带土带着一双神威纹样写轮眼出现在斑的面前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑冷冷的看着他。</p>
<p>“果然是你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>带土跨前一步，站在与斑呼吸相接的位置，笑了笑，</p>
<p>“六道仙人的力量消散了。六道之力需要一个新的宿主来平衡世界的秩序。</p>
<p>“所以做过十尾人力柱，残留有部分六道之力的我被选中。在这里看守世界的因缘。也算是为以前的事赎罪了。”</p>
<p>斑抱着手臂，上下打量了带土的六道之力。</p>
<p>”好啊。”</p>
<p>“你继任你的六道仙人。不让我去黄泉，弄我来到这里 是怎么回事？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我...这些事都是你起的头。当然也要sh..."</p>
<p>“老子敢做敢当，要赎你去赎，老子可没做梦当火影。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑话音未落，抬腿在带土身上揣个扎实，随即一套瞬身体术步步紧逼。</p>
<p>带土冷不防挨了一下，转身拉开距离，仗着多年对练熟悉斑的战法，回转游离配合求道玉的防御堪堪避开了斑连攻，蹲身虚化硬抗了斑紧随其后的火遁强攻，</p>
<p>写轮眼捉到火势微减霎那，往前一扑期到斑的胸前抬手便按。</p>
<p>两身交错瞬间，实体化的手腕被斑捉住，未及挣脱一股大力用力一贯，带土整个人拍在后方的墙壁上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>带土嘶了一声，阳之法杖也几乎脱手。</p>
<p>饶是六道化的身体轻盈坚韧，正面吃了斑的一击还是扎实的疼了几分。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>带土硬生生憋回去涌到嘴边的热潮，出口嘲讽。</p>
<p>”问自己哪儿错了的找到答案了么”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑闻言收势放开带土，谨慎的打量，“你现在可以用虚化了？”</p>
<p>带土柔和的展颜一笑，伸手从斑的背后拉出长发。</p>
<p>一缕长炸的头发在他的手心一丝一丝的变成的六道模样的粉白色。</p>
<p>斑的身体也随之被六道纹的长袍包裹，被遗忘的第二枚求道玉化作一条阴之力的法杖在斑的背后浮空而出。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>带土的头发和身体同步的褪去了人柱力的特指，恢复了原本的半身白绝半身本体的样子。</p>
<p>黑发黑眸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>带土后退一步，双眼转出万花筒的纹样。</p>
<p>“六道之力现在你我共有。日间为阳，日落为阴，现在是入夜十分你的阴之力汇聚显现六道之能。而我自然就是万花筒了。”</p>
<p>“如果你现在杀我，其他的秘密就别想知道。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑反手抓住阴之力法杖，用力握了握。</p>
<p>若有所思的抚摩着法杖，“你我都做过十尾人柱力，所以六道之力汇聚也裹挟了我来。</p>
<p>你自己已经阴阳兼备，我又传了你六道遁术。还有什么不行的？要来找我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>看着斑的气势沉下来，带土大胆凑前贴上斑的额头，轻轻抚摸着头饰下斑的第三眼位置。</p>
<p>”正是你来了，这里的阴阳之力才能达到平衡。我因此能化出实体来，不然只能黄昏日出逢魔交替的时候才能现身看你片刻。</p>
<p>至于你来的原因，大概是你身上残留的六道之力响应了世界平衡之理的召唤吧。”</p>
<p>而且我希望见你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>带土的眼睛悄悄的瞟开，四处逡巡着就是不看斑。</p>
<p>但是他熟悉斑的沉默意味着什么。</p>
<p>紧紧赶上一句“反正你约的黄泉酒也喝过了。难道还有什么愿望没实现？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑默认了带土的触摸。六道化后苍白的肤色与带土浅橄榄色的皮肤交映。</p>
<p>他抬手描摹着带土半身的伤痕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>还有一个，'黄泉歧途，与你永不相见‘</p>
<p>'这里不是黄泉，不算违约。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“罢了。你有你的想法。” 斑身上拖了带土的下颌拉近距离，与他额头相抵，唇齿相接。</p>
<p>”黄泉单调，只是喝酒也是无趣。不如看看你要如何行事。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>带土闻言，借了斑的力量发动了幻术。</p>
<p>灰蒙蒙的空间里出现了全套家什装饰。</p>
<p>衣装床榻一应俱全。甚至还布置了斑惯用的书砚笔墨。</p>
<p>两人所在的空间里，空荡荡的一张大床，俨然是当初地底洞穴的布置。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑晒然懂了这印象中爱哭小鬼的心意。</p>
<p>看斑四顾无言，带土会了意，挥了挥手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一扇一扇的窗户在四面的墙壁次第出现。</p>
<p>每一扇都展示一个世界。流动着不同的时间线和风貌。</p>
<p>有的明显是他们生活过的火之国。</p>
<p>有的是更为奇异的，说着完全不同的语言穿着陌生的服饰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两人一扇一扇的望去。一个未来的世界里，蘑菇头的少年柱间从街上跑过。身后跟着大大小小的孩子。</p>
<p>孩子们一拥而上，帮助滑下拱桥的推车稳住车轮。</p>
<p>“果然是柱间啊” 斑赞叹道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊”，带土躲开了一扇窗口。</p>
<p>窗外的世界里，齐肩栗色短发的飒爽jinghua，利落的放倒2个匪徒扔给队友善后，抽出便携医用包，兔起鹘落一般就地给倒下的伤者来了一套战场急救。</p>
<p>带土背过身，轻轻的问道“琳，她好吗？”</p>
<p>听见斑缓缓答道，长成了应有的样子。</p>
<p>“那就好了。” 斑在带土的微声中听见了为不可闻的啜泣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们看守着世界之理的平衡。</p>
<p>朝朝暮暮，两人为伴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>岁月轮转，不同的世界，相似又不同的人们生活着。</p>
<p>欢笑、喜悦、悲伤、离别。</p>
<p>感受着世界的痛楚和欢欣，时间的轨迹一路向前。</p>
<p>不同的世界，各自分岔的命运。</p>
<p>人们因为无知犯同样的错误，也在明知毫无结果时大无畏的奋然前行。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>刹那红颜老，回首春秋尽。</p>
<p>觥筹轮转旧，不知岁月新。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>渐渐的斑发现能打开的窗户越来越少。</p>
<p>带土解释说，一旦世界达到了平衡，将不再需要六道之力协助。此时对应的世界窗就关闭。</p>
<p>终究有一日，所有的窗户都不能再开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那时，就只有你我在这个封闭之地，天地同寿了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑不知可否的说，“也许是永生禁闭了呢。反正你也有你的计划。到时候再说。”</p>
<p>话题丢下不再提起。</p>
<p>忽然一日，带土在一阵轰鸣中醒来。一眼看到墙上最后一扇窗正在消散。</p>
<p>这时正是清晨交接的时刻，六道之力在两人间轮转交通。</p>
<p>阴阳的法杖短暂共存。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>斑双持两杖，朝着那扇门攻去。</p>
<p>巨大的破坏力击破了空间。</p>
<p>震荡消停，尘埃落定。</p>
<p>破碎的墙外，一片繁星满缀的深蓝色天幕。一道银河贯穿其间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>带土从斑的手中接回阳之杖，”我就知道，你肯定会发现这个破绽。”</p>
<p>斑微微一笑，“你算计我到这里，不就是为了这个打算。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>罢了，你选的星星是哪一颗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两人同时举手，指向银河中心最亮的恒星。</p>
<p>斑与带土相视一笑，法杖横挥，踏着虚空迈入星海。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在外边的自由轮转的世界里，一股柔和的风忽然卷起、掠起少女的短发，少女按住帽檐看向天际的尽头。</p>
<p>重生转世不知几回的柱间言谈间忽然泪流满面，仿佛感应到很久前离别的友人遥遥告别。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“走吧，这个世界太小，只够我自己折腾。</p>
<p>”去看看外边的无边宇宙无数个世界。你要找的答案也许就在星海尽头的某个地方。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>